Gina Fullbuster
Biography '''Gina Fullbuster '''is the third child and second daughter of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. A member of the Fairy Academy, Class 3-2, and Ice-Make mage of the guild Fairy Tail. She has two older siblings, Jay and Kuri, and one younger sister, Mizu, who she finds annoying at times. She hates to wear dresses and avoids wearing them. Appearance Gina has long dark blue hair which she usually wears in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. Outside of school she would usually wear shorts, a T-shirt and a jacket. Personality Gina inherited Gray's stripping habit as she got older and is frequently misplacing her shirt, not conscious about when she's taking it off or where she puts it. That doesn't mean she likes it, though. In fact, she hates it. It bothers her that she's the only one out of all four of her siblings that inherited the stripping habit. It also irks her when it catches the attention of males; this causes her to not be so fond of perversion. She's also lazy, often not wanting to wake up early to go to school or on missions even if it's part of her grade. Although many have high-spirited goals, especially around her age, Gina doesn't have one of her own because it doesn't interest her. Even in a serious crisis, Gina will remain calm- which actually isn't always a bad thing, because she always keeps it together enough to figure out what to do. Unless it comes to dresses or Nick; both of them can cause her laid-back nature to snap. Relationships Nick Alberona Nick and Gina share a rivalry, of some sort. Both of them do butt heads, but it isn't because they disagree on everything. The two are just way too similar, from their lazy natures to their strange as well as common habits. (Nick's being drinking, Gina's being stripping). They also tend to criticize one another's habits. It doesn't help that Cana and Gray have been close friends since childhood, so they have to see one another pretty often. Not to mention they're in the same guild, never mind the same school down to the same class. But they do show kindness to one another at times- well, Nick does, mostly by offering her his shirt. She usually responds coldly... well, she is an Ice-Make Mage. In the end, they end up tolerating one another, anyway. Mizu Fullbuster Her annoying little sister who always teases her about being with Nick and states embarrassing things when he's around. Shanisu Fernandez Shanisu is her childhood friend though they hardly talk as much as before now that they're older. The two of them are also classmates in Class 3-2 and they only speak with each other frequently. Jay Fullbuster Jay is her seventeen year old older brother... Magic and Abilities Ice-Make Magic Gina learned Ice-Make from her father and often trained with her father and other brother in the snowy mountains when she was younger.Gina is able to create any object or weapon in the form of ice so they can be used in combat to attack the enemy or defend herself. Trivia Why she hates dresses # Wearing long dresses she can easily trip over them. # She finds them uncomfortable if worn for long periods of time. # Because of her stripping habit of losing her shirt if she unconsciously takes off her dress, more than just her upper body will be exposed. Category:Fairy Tail Category:3rd Year Students